The Angel, the Demon, and the Vampire
by Angel of Romance Hanako
Summary: her memory was wiped clean of him, yet they find each other once again love is formed, and dangers blossom. will there love wither away or will it blossom even stronger. this is my first fanfic so please review.
1. Chapter 1 the first meeting

The Angel, the Demon, and the Vampire

**Amu's POV**

"Our meeting was by chance; though I want… want to see them again." I said to myself as I walked around. "There to nice to be a demon and a vampire."

"Hi, my name is Amu Hinamori, I'm an Angel, and welcome to the world of Angel's, Demon's, and Vampire's." "Well let's just say I'm no ordinary Angel, I'm the eldest daughter of one of the highest ranking creatures in this world." "I'd say I live a pretty good life, huge house, good friends, and well… a few crushes; those two Demon and Vampire I met today."

_Flashback_

I walked around my favorite yet secret place to be, a flowery meadow with a single sakura blossom tree. Then I suddenly heard some footsteps. "Who's there?"I cried out. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know someone else knew this spot too." The voice said. "Who are you!"I said a bit too harsh. "Relax Amu, don't you remember me?" " No I don't, sorry, and how do you know my name?"I stated questionably. "I guess you don't remember… look my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki I'll tell everything tomorrow so please come?"Nagihiko said and then he was gone

_End flashback_

**Normal POV **

My was mind was racing with thoughts of the mysteries Nagihiko. Just who was he, I feel as though I know him but my memory just won't come back. Was he part of the Angels, like me; no if he was I would have seen him before. That just leaves those two… was he a Demon or a Vampire?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard three voices I'm really used to hearing Yaya, Rima, and Utau. "Amu-chi where have you been, we've been looking all over for you!" exclaimed a very hyper, light orange twined-tailed girl named Yaya. "But who would've thought you would be at a beautiful place like this, Amu." said Rima. "Sorry guys, guess I should've told you about this place huh?"I apologized. "No problem, we'll try to remember this is your favorite place to be, we should get going it's getting late. "Said Utau.

**At Amu's house (or mansion\castle)**

"Night guys." I said sleepily.** "**Night."They said as they went to their own rooms. Well I should pick out my outfit for tomorrow. Its gonna be a long day.

* * *

**hey guys hope you like the chapter sorry its short _ well i'll try to update soon and make it longer. reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2 secret meetings

The Angel, the Demon, and the Vampire

**Amu's POV**

I woke up at dawn for only God knows why the hell I woke up THIS early. I got out of bed washed my face, you know all the usual morning routine. I then changed into some black ripped skinny jeans and black t-shirt that said "bite much?" Then put my hair in a side pony tail. At last i walked out of my room and greeted my family.

"Mornin' mom, dad."

"Ah, cool and spicy!" they squealed.

Sheesh they can be... so weird sometimes. Though that still kept my perfect fascade (cool and spicy one), but I would like if I could wear something frilly and pink sometime too **( A/N me too)**.

" Ohaiyo. onee-tan." said my cute little sister Ami.

Ignoring what she said I got straight to the point, " Mom, dad I'm going out to meet one of my... _friends, _is that ok?" I kept myself from saying boy friend because my dad would absolutely blow the roof off this place if he heard I was going to meet some boy I only met yesterday and have no idea if he's a Hunter. Let me explain, a Hunter is a human who hunts Angels and Demons etc you get the idea, though luckily we haven't seen a Hunter in ages so nothin' to worry bout' here right?

"Of course, Amu dear, but do you want me to tell Utau and the others that you left to meet your new friend?" she said

I thought about that for a few minutes thinking that I should let them sleep in, but felt guilty for leaving them without telling them, "Um... can you tell them not to worry and to hang out together without me today,m-mom..." I said. Ugh... I feel so rotten, I've never gone someplace without them before. Though I need to go alone I just have to shake off the guilt... for now.

**Xx At The Sakura Tree Xx**

Just as I arrived, I came to see he wasn't even here yet. Ugh... he was the one to say to meet him here today and he's late. I sat down by the mystifying sakura tree, just then a saw figure thinking it _might_be Nagihiko I called out, "Hey your late you mister!" as I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry Amu-chan did I make you wait long?" he said with the utt most gentlemen voice-like I've ever heard in my entire life. "Amu, Amu-chan are you ok?" he asked.

"Um... no and I'm fine, you wanted to talked to me?" I managed to stutter out.

* * *

**Find out what will happan next, but for now REVEIW! :)**


End file.
